CoolB
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: CoolB *Nationality: Inhabitant of the QQ Dimension *Sex: Male *Age: 11 years *Birthday: December 29 *Occupation: Elementary school student *Height: 1.32 m *Weight: 32 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobbies: Eating candy *Dislikes: Pimples Cool B comes from the little world of "QQ ', a realm in another dimension where he lives eating candy. Cute and apparently harmless, his power of manipulating sugar bubbles and a variety of mechanical robots should not be underestimated. Due to the "First Impact", a dimensional portal opened in the QQ Dimension, to the world of the Xuan Dou tournament. CoolB enters the tournament looking to find a way to return to his homeworld. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Supernatural being (Interplanar traveller) *'Membership:' None CoolB has the power to create and control sugar bubbles, and probably bend a little time and space laws of this universe, as he has shown the ability to navigate by air and stop time for a split second. He also has mechanical toys with him and can use them to attack; they were probably invented by him, exhibiting highly developed intelligence and scientific prowess, therefore. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Cool Headbutt (酷比头槌): → A' CoolB pokes the opponent with his head. This move can be used as an overhead. You can cancel any near normal attack with this, but it will lose its original overhead properties. In turn, after a hit you can cancel this command move into any special move as a part of the string. Specials *'QQ Candy (QQ糖): ↓ ↘ → B (also in air)' CoolB lays a yellow jelly bomb on the floor. This bomb takes 4 seconds to explode, during which CoolB can act freely. He can also lay bombs in air, where they stand still suspended until they explode. There's a bomb count on the bottom of the screen, that determines how many bombs CoolB can set. CoolB can also cancel any special move into the bomb, but that will spend 3 bomb counts instead of 1. If the bomb counter drops to zero and the motion is input, CoolB will perform Cool Charge, instead. *'Cool Charge (酷比蓄力): ↓ ↘ → D' CoolB raises his hand and summons energy from QQ Dimension. Doesn't attack, but it fills his bomb count by one. CoolB is vulnerable during the brief moments he raises his hand, but you can cancel this move into itself once and again relatively quickly. *'Cool Darts (酷比飞镖): ↓ ↘ → A / C (also in air)' CoolB shoots a little glowing dart. A version shoots straight forward when done in ground and air. C version shoots in an angle; upwards diagonal when done in the ground, and vertically downwards when done in air; it also makes CoolB stand still in air for a moment before he releases the dart, then he continues his previous trajectory. *'Cool Defense (酷比防御): → ↓ ↘ A / C' CoolB crouches a little and creates a bear-shaped orange glowing aura around him. This move works finely as an anti-air, scores a single hit that electrifies the opponent and launches it upwards. It can be cancelled into QQ Candy spending 3 bombs from the count instead of 1. *'Cool Glare (酷比闪烁): ↓ ↙ ← A / C (can be done in air)' CoolB runs forward very swiftly. It can be done in ground or air. A version makes CoolB run directly forward, while the C version of the move makes CoolB to retreat backwards. When done in air, this move causes CoolB to "run in air" in a straight line, cutting CoolB's previous trajectory. *'Cool Kick (酷比Kick): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' CoolB steps a little forward and performs a low kick. It works as a low move, that knocks the opponent away. If CoolB's next to a bomb, he will kick the bomb away, changing its placement and hitting the opponent with it. D version delays a little in coming out. *'Cool Shoot (酷比Shoot): → ↓ ↘ B / D' CoolB launches upwards a little on front of him, with a series of rising kicks. Works as a good anti-air. D version scores five hits. It can also be cancelled into QQ candy, but doing it so would spend 3 bombs from the counter instead of 1. Supers *'Sugar Bubble Hell (糖泡地狱): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↘ → A / C' CoolB shoots a little sugar bubble forwards as a full-ranged projectil. If the bubble hits the opponent, it will encase it into a big yellow flan. CoolB will then jump and shoot a storm of QQ candies that land on the floor. Depending on the opponent's place, the candies may explode against it or simply fail if it is too far away; if the candies don't hit, the opponent will remain frozen inside the flan for a few seconds, allowing CoolB to attack in any form. Until the sugar bubble leaves the screen, CoolB will remain helpless, and even if the opponent blocks, it will cross all the distance until the edge of the screen. *'Cool Shine (酷比闪耀): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B / D' CoolB kneels and raises on his hand a mechanical bear toy, that creates a twirl of slashing energy beams around it. Excels as an anti-air move and deals a total of 7 hits. CoolB's still vulnerable to ground and sweep attacks, but they have to be done within a range. Hidden Esoteric *'CoolB Awakened (酷比觉醒): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' CoolB summons a higher amount of energy from QQ Dimension. For 10 seconds, his bomb meter will go gold and he will be able to lay QQ Candy bombs unlimitedly and cancel any command and special moves into a bomb without spending any meter. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 1330054093_-1719592020_10246_imageAddr.jpg CoolB 2.jpg 160600163405.jpg coolb.jpg =External links= ---- *CoolB's official profile page *XD-Central: CoolB Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Supernatural beings Category:Scientists